A l'approche des 18 ans
by Lumos-Mentalist-Obvious-Dearie
Summary: Quand une jeune fille nommée Aliénor approche de sa majorité, tout dans sa vie et sa personnalité bascule. Rogue, McGonagall, Lupin et Dumbledore en font les frais et comptent bien savoir ce qu'il se passe ...
1. Cours de potions

Bonjour ou Bonsoir !

Je me décide enfin à poster une de mes fictions que je cachais dans mon ordinateur à l'abri des regards. Mais comment avoir des avis si je ne la partage pas ?

Étant une ancienne fan de The Mentalist, je me reconvertis en fan de Sherlock ( de la BBC ), Harry Potter ( depuis DES ANNEES ) et Once Upon A Time.

Un peu d'indulgence, car ma façon d'écrire peut en choqué et en faire fuir plus d'un ...

Merci de me lire, c'est sympa. Et surtout, dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Histoire que je sache si le fait de cacher mes histoires était une bonne ou une mauvaise idée.

**Enjoy ! :)**

* * *

Aliénor ne respectait plus rien depuis plusieurs semaines, manque de respect envers les professeurs, devoirs non faits, sécher les cours, se bagarrer avec d'autres élèves … Elle avait complètement changé.

Pendant le cours de potions, la jeune fille avait délaissée son plan de travail, mit n'importe quels ingrédients dans le chaudron et regardait ailleurs, attendant que les heures passent.

**_ A présent, ajoutez un bézoard.**

L'adolescente ajouta une patte de grenouille.

**_ Maintenant, de la bave de serpent.**

Elle ajouta un œil de triton.

Le professeur Rogue alla faire un tour de tables, afin de voir si ces idiots de gamins avaient réussi à faire une potion convenable. Il arriva à celle de Aliénor. Le chaudron était entrain de fondre doucement et des bulles opaques flottaient au-dessus du contenu. La jeune fille, s'en fichant totalement de la présence de son professeur, garda ses yeux rivés vers la porte et soupira, montrant son désintérêt total.

**_ Et bien, miss Holmes. Je vois que mon cours ne vous intéresse pas ?**

**_ Bingo …**

**_ Et c'est sans doute une raison valable pour détruire le matériel, je suppose ?**

**_ Nan, c'est juste plus drôle.**

**_ Plus-drôle …** Répéta-t-il en accentuant chaque syllabe.

**_ Bravo, vous savez répéter !**

**_ Bravo, vous avez gagnez 4 heures de colles et 30 points en moins pour Gryffondor.**

**_ Mais oui, mais oui…** Souffla-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ne tenant pas à passer 2 heures à rabaisser la jeune fille, bien que ce soit tentant, Rogue continua son cours, comme si de rien n'était.

La sonnerie retentit enfin, tous les élèves se levèrent d'un bond et filèrent vers la porte. Alors que l'adolescente allait franchir le seuil de celle-ci, le professeur l'appela du fond de la classe.

**_ Miss Holmes, venez ici. J'ai à vous parler !**

**_ Mais bien sûr.** Murmura-t-elle en continuant son chemin, snobant son interlocuteur.

Soudain, elle fut projetée en arrière et les portes se fermèrent immédiatement. Rogue avait utilisé un sort … _Quel crétin !_

La jeune fille voulut protester, elle se retourna et fut face à face avec son professeur. Il la prit par le bras et l'emmena dans son bureau, alors que l'adolescente essayait de lui résister. Une fois à l'intérieur, Rogue se mit devant son élève mais ne lâcha pas son bras.

**_ Je ne sais pas ce qui vous passe par l'esprit ces derniers temps, mais vous êtes bien dissipée pour une Gryffondor !**

**_ Ok c'est cool. Bon, lâchez moi, vous me faites mal !**

Il resserra son emprise.

**_Aïe !**

**_ Apparemment, vous êtes bien partie pour devenir une petite peste, mais ça ne marche pas avec moi !**

Il la relâcha et alla s'installer à son bureau.

**_ Vous allez faire votre retenue à 20h ce soir, dans mon bureau.**

Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre et s'en alla vers la sortie, murmurant un dernier :

**_ Tu peux toujours courir.**

**A suivre ...**

* * *

**Voilà, voilà. Chapitre court mais le reste suit déjà !**


	2. Bagarre et perplexité

Et voilà le 2nd chapitre.

En espérant que ça vous plaise :/

* * *

Et c'est avec 5 minutes de retard qu'elle arriva à son cours de Métamorphose, sous le regard perplexe de McGonagall.

**_ Avez-vous une excuse pour votre retard ?**

**_ Non, mise à part que Rogue voulait me parler.**

**_ Le Professeur Rogue !**

**_ Ouais, c'est pareil.**

Quelques élèves rirent à cette réflexion mais furent immédiatement stoppés par le regard froid de McGonagall.

**_ Bien, comme vous le savez, aujourd'hui vous serez évalués sur vos compétences de métamorphose. Le gagnant recevra des points en plus pour sa propre initiative.**

Le cours commença, les élèves devaient changer des rats en verre à pied, des lunettes en lampe, des meubles en volatiles … Contre toute attente, ce fut Aliénor qui réussit à faire tous ces tours en un temps record. Le professeur, ravie de voir que son élève était redevenue celle qu'elle connaissait depuis 2 ans, alla se placer à ses côtés et lui donna une pièce en or, qui permettrait à la jeune fille d'obtenir 50 points à son compte. Dès qu'Aliénor reçut ce présent, elle le posa dans sa main, se retourna vers la table où Hermione ( dépitée et vexée ) était assise. Elle souffla sur sa pièce, qui vola gracieusement et finit par atterrir juste devant Granger.

Face au regard dubitatif de son professeur principal, l'adolescente dit.

**_ Ben, elle a plus bûché que moi sur ces trucs de métamorphose. Et puis franchement, je m'en fous pas mal d'avoir des points en plus. J'ai réussi l'épreuve, alors c'est bon. J'ai pas besoin de ce truc en or pour être contente. Alors je lui donne, elle y tient plus que moi.**

Hermione lui sourit et s'empressa de ranger ce présent dans une poche de son sac.

**_ Ahaha, oh la lesbienne !**

Ces stupides ricanements venaient de la table derrière Aliénor. Il s'agissait de Gracoy, le plus stupide, le plus méchant et le plus gros des élèves de Poudlard.

**_ La ferme gros tas.** Dit Aliénor.

**_ Quoi ? Ké que t'as dit ?**

**_ Alors déjà, on dit : « qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? ». Et ensuite, les oreilles, c'est comme le cul, ça se lave. Mais ton odeur corporelle et ton QI de 0.5 me démontre que tu ne devais sans doute pas le savoir.**

La classe fut envahie de rire et d'applaudissements face à la remarque de la jeune fille.

Gracoy se leva péniblement de sa chaise et tira sur le col de l'adolescente, qui fut immédiatement soulevée de terre.

**_ Lâche-moi crétin !**

**_ 'Spèce de salope. Comment que tu m'as parlé ?! J'vais te tarter ta gueule moi !**

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

**_ Ouyouy. Faut vraiment que je t'achète un Bescherelle, mon gars …**

**_ Bescherelle toi même !**

**_ Bon, tu me saoûles là.**

Elle l'assena d'un gros coup de tête et d'un coup de pied bien placé. Il se plia en deux, les mains sur son entre-jambe.

**_ Miss Holmes !**

**_ Quoi ?! **Dit-elle en se retournant vers son professeur.** Je me suis défendue !**

**_ Vous viendrez me voir à la fin des cours. Tous les 2 !**

**_ J'en ai marre d'entendre ça à longueur de journée …**

Et c'est à ces mots qu'elle tourna les talons pour s'en aller vers la sortie.

**_ Miss ! Revenez ici tout de suite ! Le cours n'est pas terminé !**

**_ Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour continuer, vous êtes une grande fille, vous y arriverez.**

Termina-t-elle en passant le pas de la porte.

McGonagall soupira, elle savait bien que cette petite était radicalement entrain de changer, mais il fallait que ça cesse. Aussi, elle continua son cours, pensant à ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire pour réussir à lui parler…

**A suivre ...**


	3. Pardon ?

Eeeeeeet le 3e chapitre !

Vous ne vous êtes pas enfuis, hein ?

* * *

Dans le couloir, Aliénor marchait d'un pas vif, ses yeux fixés vers le sol. Elle pensait être seule à vadrouiller dans ce long couloir sombre … Mais non. Remus Lupin, professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal, marchait au loin. Il se rapprochait de plus en plus de la jeune fille, qui ne l'avait pas encore remarqué.

**_ Tiens ? Aliénor … Vous n'êtes pas en cours ?** Demanda-t-il, sourire aux lèvres.

**_ Quel don d'observation**. Dit-elle en continuant sa route.

Choqué par l'attitude de son élève, Lupin se retourna.

**_ Pardon ?!**

Mais elle l'ignorait, tout ce qu'elle voulait s'était s'étaler dans son lit et ne plus penser à rien !

Malheureusement pour elle, le professeur ne le voyait pas du même œil. Il se hâta et courut jusqu'à elle, l'empêchant de faire un pas de plus en l'agrippant par le poignet.

**_ Qu'avez-vous dit ?**

**_ Oooh ! Mais vous avez très bien entendu.** Soupira-t-elle..

**_ Oui justement. E j'attends des excuses !**

La jeune fille se pinça l'arrête du nez en fermant les yeux.

**_ Mais pourquoi est-ce que vous me saoulez tous aujourd'hui ?!** Et c'est ainsi, qu'elle se délivra de l'emprise de Lupin et transplana vers sa chambre, laissant le professeur seul et perplexe.

**A suivre ...**


	4. Une soirée bien mouvementée

**Et le 4 chapitre entre en jeu!**

* * *

L'heure du repas avait sonné. Tous les élèves partirent en groupe vers leur place respective. Aliénor alla rejoindre ses amis, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred et Georges. A la table, les discussions passaient des mésaventures de la journée, par des « points infos » d'Hermione, et se terminaient par des blagues typiques de jumeaux Weasley. Aliénor, de son côté, n'avait pas parler depuis le début du repas. Remarquant cette absence, Hermione entama le dialogue.

**_ Merci pour la pièce d'Or. C'est vraiment gentil.**

**_ Oh non, ce n'est rien. C'est normal, tu en parlais depuis des semaines de cette épreuve. Je suis désolée de t'avoir piqué cette place, alors il fallait bien que je me rachète. Car après tout, l'intello, c'est pas moi, c'est toi.** Dit-elle en lui souriant.

**_ C'est vrai, c'était sympa de faire ça. Continua Harry, qui se trouvait à sa gauche. Mais, Aliénor. Tu ne trouves pas que ton attitude laissa à désirer ? Je veux dire, tu ne fais plus tes devoirs, tu réponds sans arrêt aux professeurs, tu te bagarres …**

**_ Ok, ça va, j'ai compris. On peut parler d'autre chose s'il te plaît ?** Demanda-t-elle sans le regarder.

**_ Moi je trouve qu'elle a un sacré courage cette petite !** Dit Fred en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

**_ C'est vrai. Tu as entendu comme elle a remis Rogue en place ?** Coupa Georges.

**_ Et Gracoy !** Continua Fred.

Le reste du repas se termina dans une ambiance paisible où se mêlaient chamailleries, blagues et histoires diverses.

Tous les élèves allèrent dans la cour avant de rejoindre leur chambre. Tous mis à part Harry et Aliénor. En effet, il voulait parler à la jeune fille de son attitude. Une fois dans la hall de leur quartier Gryffondor, le jeune homme commença à lui parler.

**_ Bon, dis moi ce qu'il ne va pas.**

**_ Comment ça ?**

**_ Mais enfin, Aliénor ! Tu ne te rends pas compte de ton changement soudain de personnalité ?!**

**_ Oh mais merde, c'est quoi votre problème aujourd'hui ? Si c'est pas les profs, c'est toi ! Vous pouvez pas me laisser tranquille ?!**

Elle voulut s'en aller, mais il la ramena immédiatement face à lui. Le ton était considérablement entrain de monter.

**_ Tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça !** Continua Harry.

**_ Je fais ce que je veux !**

**_ T'en n'as pas marre de provoquer tout le monde, sans arrêt ?!**

**_ Tout le monde ? Mais tu débloques ! C'est pas moi qui les cherche, c'est eux qui-**

**_ Non ce ne sont pas eux ! C'est TOI LE PROBLÈME !**

**_ LE PROBLÈME IL T'EMMERDE !**

**_ Tu réagis comme une Serpentard ! C'est ça que tu veux ?!**

**_ Oh oui, bien sûr !Toi, personne ne t'as jamais rien reprocher, car après tout, tu es MONSIEUR Harry Potter !**

**_ Quoi ?**

**_ Ne fais pas celui qui ne comprend pas ! Tout le monde parle de Harry. Harry par ci, Harry par là. Mais est-ce qu'on a déjà parler de sa sœur ? JAMAIS ! Personne ne sait que ta sœur, c'est moi ! Sûrement parce-que je ne suis pas aussi intéressante que toi ! Ou peut-être parce-qu'une fille qui a aussi survécu, ça fait moins héroïque qu'un garçon ?!**

**_ Aliénor, tu-**

**_ NON ! ON A TOUJOURS PARLER DE TOI COMME UN JEUNE HOMME COURAGEUX, HÉROÏQUE, QUI A UN PUTAIN DE DON POUR LA MAGIE ! ON T'AS TOUJOURS FAIT DES COMPLIMENTS ! TOUT LE MONDE T'APPRECIE ! J'EN AI MARRE DE VIVRE DANS TON OMBRE !**

**_ ARRÊTE DE DIRE CA ! NOS PARENTS NOUS AIMAIT TOUS LES 2 ! TU AS AUSSI DES AMIS, TU ARRIVES AUSSI BIEN QUE MOI A PRATIQUER LA MAGIE, TU NE VIS PAS DANS MON OMBRE!**

**_ J'EN AI PLUS QUE MARRE DE TOI, DE TES FANS ET DE DE TES EXPLOITS ! J'AI MÊME DU CHANGER DE NOMS POUR NE PAS QU'ON SACHE QUE JE SUIS TA SŒUR ! ET APRÈS TU AS LE CULOT DE ME DIRE QUE JE NE VIS PAS DANS TON OMBRE ?!**

**_ TU SAIS TRÈS BIEN QUE-**

Mais ils furent stoppés par l'entrée de Dumbledore, souriant.

**A suivre ...**


	5. Dans le bureau du directeur

**5e chapitre en ligne !**

**Je posterai les 3 derniers un peu plus tard, car d'abord j'aimerais lire vos réactions :D**

**Puis un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir :D Merci beaucoup !**

* * *

Les adolescents se fusillèrent du regard et semblaient mal à l'aise face à la présence du directeur.

**_ Et bien, et bien. Heureusement que vous étiez seuls. Je suis arrivé au mauvais moment apparemment. Mais j'ai entendu des cris du bas des escaliers, alors je voulais m'assurer que tout allait bien.**

Il observa les 2 élèves avec un petit sourire compatissant. Seul Harry le regardait, Aliénor, quant à elle, fixait le sol et sa tête était légèrement tournée vers le côté droit de la pièce.

**_ Bien, je vais profiter de l'occasion pour m'entretenir avec ta sœur, si tu n'y vois pas d'objection.** Dit-il à l'intention de Harry.

Ce dernier acquiesça et monta en direction de sa chambre, esquivant un dernier regard désolé vers la jeune fille,

**_ Aliénor ? **

Cette douce et interrogative intonation lui intima l'ordre silencieux de suivre le directeur. Ce qu'elle fit, sans lever son regard.

Une fois à l'extérieur du quartier des Gryffondor, Dumbledore présenta sa main à la jeune fille. Un peu craintive par ce qui allait se passer une fois dans son bureau, elle fut réticente à répondre à cette demande silencieuse. Voyant le malaise apparent de son élève, le directeur sourit faiblement et attrapa la main de l'adolescente. Aussitôt, ils transplanèrent directement dans le bureau du vieil homme.

Aliénor resta debout, les yeux toujours rivés vers le sol. Il se mit en face d'elle, quelques mètres les séparaient.

**_ Alors Aliénor. Dis moi ce qui te tracasse en ce moment.**

Cet homme savait imposer le respect tout en mettant les élèves en confiance.

**_ Monsieur ?** Demanda-t-elle, innocente.

**_ Et bien, plusieurs de tes professeurs sont venus me voir ce soir par rapport à toi.**

Sa voix était douce, calme et apaisante.

**_ …**

Comprenant qu'elle ne savait pas quoi répondre et que son malaise ne cessait d'augmenter, il se rapprocha d'elle. Sa présence proche, fit relever la tête de la jeune fille, qui croisa son regard. Dumbledore observa Aliénor par dessus ses lunettes et lui demanda.

**_ Y a-t-il quelque chose, dont tu voudrais me parler ?**

Prise au piège, la jeune fille perdit tous ses moyens et finit par répondre.

**_ Non, professeur.**

Le directeur se recula un peu.

**_ Je pensais que tu aurais pu me dire pourquoi les professeurs ne parlent que de toi en ce moment … Peut-être qu'ils pourront s'expliquer d'eux-même, alors.** Dit-il, son éternel sourire rassurant aux lèvres.

**A suivre ...**


End file.
